Superheroes
by Rozz
Summary: The group discusses their favorite superheroes after a weird case. GSR ending, if you don't like it too bad, Disclaimer: I DONT OWN CSI STOP ASKING ME!


SUPERHEROES

The team discusses superheroes, favorites, most hated, that's right, SUPERHEROES!

"That was one weird case, guys," Nick commented.

"Oh, come on Nicky, men running around in tights and costumes isn't all that bad," Catherine laughed.

"Yeah, we've had weirder, much weirder," Sara took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know guys, Nick might be right, a bunch of full grown men running around like that? Count me out," Warrick looked around the room.

"Warrick, don't tell me you've never wanted to be a superhero when you were growing up? Ya know, running around with a bedsheet cape tied around you're neck? I still do that on my day off sometimes," Greg smiled. Everyone laughed.

Warrick responded, "If I ever did that to the bedsheets, my Grandma would've smacked me, but yeah, I guess all superheroes have their own glamor."

Catherine chuckled, "The tights, huh?"

"No, he means like saving all the damsels in destress," Nick had gotten up and lifted Sara from the waist onto his shoulder and made muscular poses.

"NICHOLAS STOKES put me down NOW!" Sara screamed and wiggled. He laughed and patted her butt, which was right next to his face.

"Now calm down, I'm just trying to save you from the terrible breakroom coffee," he laughed.

Greg jumped over with his fists on his hips and his chest puffed out, "Wait! Only I can save you from the terrible coffee, I'm the one with the good stuff!"

"What's going on here?" Grissom asked from the doorway. Nick had his beloved Sara flung over his shoulder, while Greg was standing next to him looking completely idiotic. Warrick and Catherine sat at the table, waatching the display and giggling.

"We were ahh.." Greg started, his chest deflating.

"Talking about the superheroes case," Catherine finished for him.

Grissom lifted an eyebrow, "Nick, put Sara down."

Nick gently lowered Sara down, who immediately went to Grissom's side, still playing the damsel in distress, "My hero! Didn't even have to lift a finger!"

She leaned into Grissom's side, who's eyes were huge by this time. Sara leaned up in order to give him a small peck on the cheek, but Grissom promptly moved away, making Sara stumble, since she was leaning against him.

Everyone laughed at the show, whilst Catherine secretely questioned it.

"Well, Gil?"

"What?" He went over to get some coffee.

"Haven't you ever wanted to be a superhero?" Everyone looked at him.

"No." He dismissed.

"Then who was you're favorite?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon," Warrick goaded.

"Oh!Oh! I know, SPIDERMAN!" Greg jumped out of his seat and begans making thread spinning motions.

Grissom turned towards him with a odd look on his face.

"Hey, man, my favorite was always Spawn, I mean, who wouldn't want to have teleportation, flight, and a body full of armor like that guy?" Nick revealed.

"Look what that house of girls did to you Nick, you're just trying to get as manly as you can," Sara laughed.

"Well, Sara, who was your favorite."

"I didn't have one, superheroes weren't really my forte." She shrugged.

"My favorite was Superman!" Greg yelled, mimicking his earlier pose, but this time standing on the chair. Everyone laughed as he fell off and onto the floor.

"I didn't know Superman could do that," Catherine laughed. Grissom smiled from where he leaned against the counter.

"Warrick, what about you?" Nick laughed.

"I always like Batman."

"Yeah!" Nick leaned over and they slapped hands.

Catherine laughed, "You guys are forgetting the women force. Wonderwoman, Supergirl, Catwoman?"

"Yeah, right Cath, leave the actual work to the real superheroes please," Greg blew on his knuckles and wiped them on his shirt.

"Yeah, right Greggo, Wonderwoman could kick your ass, but anyway, I've got to go pick up Lindsay. Bye guys." Catherine removed herself as did Warrick, saying that Tina would want him to be home.

"Greg, do you really run around in a cape on your days off?" Nick questioned. Grissom had sat down at the table.

He looked back and forth, "Maybe."

Everyone smiled and laughed. Even Grissom laughed lightly.

"Well, anyway guys, I have to get going, I really have to get the image of Greg in a cape out of my head." Nick chuckled as he got up.

"Well Nick, I'll meet you on the computer in an hour?"

"Why, so I can kill you again?" Nick and Greg left the room talking about some computer game.

"Griss." Sara smiled and stood up, making her way to the sink to dump the rest of the cold coffee in it.

She turned around, standing next to Grissom's chair.

"You know, I wasn't kidding about you being my superhero?"

Grissom smiled and pulled her down onto his lap, making her squick before their lips landed together. After sereval minutes of mind-swirling, they pulled apart to breath.

"You're my superhero too, you saved me from everything."

She smiled, "See you at home?"

"Beat you there." He smiled and they both left. 


End file.
